


The KasuAri fluff collection

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Disgusting amounts of fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Late Night Conversations, Lots of Cuddling, Married Life, Meeting Future Self, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: A collection of scenes of Kasumi and Arisa being cute and sweet to each other.Most recent: Kasumi and Arisa move to a new apartment together.C3: Special MeetingC4: Sleep TalkC5: Breakfast TogetherC6: Dreams From the FutureC7: Romeo, Cinderella, and the truthC8: Moving in together





	1. Chapter 1

“Arisaaa~”

Her girlfriend sang from downstairs, happy steps making its way up to her room. The door swung open at full force and Kasumi sank herself in the bed. She made her way to her prize and put her head on Arisa’s shoulder while she’s on her tablet.

“Whatcha doin?” Kasumi playfully started. 

“Oh you know the usual, just wanted to make sure we have everything ready for our next live”

“Wow! My girlfriend is sooo hard working I love it,” 

Arisa turned to Kasumi and narrowed her eyes. _‘What the hell is she up to’_. 

Kasumi cuddled her head deeper into Arisa, something she knows Arisa loves. She looked up at Arisa anticipating her to reciprocate the affection. '_Resist Arisa, you’re stronger than this.’ _

“Please?” 

Arisa cleared Kasumi’s bangs away and planted a quick peck on her forehead, “There, now behave and let me work.” 

Kasumi buried herself under the covers combusted on the spot, for how good she is at giving affection receiving them from Arisa is a thing that she’s not used to yet. Kasumi came out of the covers and took Arisa’s tab and got on top of her. 

“Wha- what are you-” Arisa was cut off by a deep kiss from Kasumi. She was surprised at first but she quickly melted into the kiss and started kissing back. Their tongues battled for dominance and as usual, Arisa won. She overwhelmed Kasumi and pushed her down, pinning her to the bed.

They were both breathing heavily at this point Arisa still on top of Kasumi now gripping down both of her wrists. They stare at each other, Arisa then goes in for another kiss making Kasumi recoil back from the force that her girlfriend is kissing her. 

Arisa released her grip and made her way to Kasumi’s hands. When their hands met she softened her assault as she finally realized what her girlfriend was up to. She finally let Kasumi breath, she looked down to see a disheveled Kasumi trying her best to catch her best, eyes looking at Arisa asking for more. 

Arisa leaned down to her ear and whispered, ‘Do you want to continue?’

Kasumi hazed just mindlessly nodded her head up and down.

“Then do the fucking dishes.” 

Arisa got off from Kasumi and flipped her off the bed. 

“Ow! Arisa that’s so mean!” 

“This is the third time you pulled this kind of shit! Don’t think I’ll fall for the ‘Distract Arisa with sex plan’ for the third time.” 

Kasumi only pouted “But you like this!” 

“Not as much I like having my plates clean! Now do your fucking chores properly or you’re sleeping on the couch!” 

Kasumi only made some inaudible grumbles before storming for the door. “Fine! But when I’m finished you better keep your promise!” Kasumi said as she slammed the door and made her way downstairs. 

‘What promise?’ 

She then remembered that she told Kasumi that they would continue their earlier session, most likely to an even steamier situation. She gulped and looked around the room. _‘Where did I put my nail clippers’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arisa isn't gonna top all the time in this one they're gonna switch. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and ideas are welcome UwU 
> 
> (I'm gonna work on AkoSayo too sorry I haven't been updating that lmaoo)


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t talk to me”

“But, Arisa-”

Before Kasumi could finish Arisa cut her off with a loud ‘humph’ as she turns her back and crosses her arms.

“I’m so sorry I ate your pudding, I’ll buy you ten more so please forgive meee” Kasumi desperately apologized, clinging on Arisa’s waist.

Arisa just ignored her pleading and looked away, “Don’t talk to me,” She repeated fueling Kasumi’s despair.

Kasumi finally let go in defeat and lay on the floor motionless. Arisa made her way to the couch, she sat down and began calling someone on her phone.

“Rimi! When are you gonna come?” She cheerfully greeted the phone.

‘Arisa-chan? I’ll be over in an hour, what’s wrong?’

“No, it’s just I’m here by myself,”

"Arisaa" Kasumi ugly cried from the floor.

'Isn't that Kasumi-chan with you?'

"Who?"

"I've never heard that fucking name before in my life," Arisa said and shot Kasumi a glare, making the starry girl sink deeper into the floor.

‘Again? You need to give Kasumi-chan a break.’ The voice on the phone said tiredly.

“Don’t know who that is, see you in an hour Rimi.”

She finally hung up, triumphant at the mental blow she dealt to Kasumi. _‘I’ve been saving those puddings for a week now, I’m not gonna let her off easy this time,’_

Kasumi stood up, she made one quick motion and suddenly she’s sitting on top of Arisa’s lap.

“What are you doing?” Arisa screamed.

Kasumi didn’t reply, she put her arms around Arisa’s back making the blonde blush. ‘_What on earth is she doing?_’

Arisa felt Kasumi’s finger tracing something on her back, it took her a while but she finally understood that Kasumi’s been writing ‘sorry’ on her back.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and ‘hugging’ Kasumi finally stopped and buried her head in Arisa’s shoulder, a small sniffle came out of her nose.

_‘Is she crying?’_

Arisa finally pulled Kasumi away so she could see her face. Her eyes were watery on the brink of tears and the frown on Kasumi’s face didn’t suit her.

When their eyes meet Kasumi quietly mouthed, ‘I’m sorry’ with a sad expression, shattering Arisa’s heart into a million pieces.

Arisa cupped Kasumi’s face and wiped her eyes, and pulled her into a soft kiss. It didn’t last long but she got the message across and Kasumi wasn’t frowning anymore.

“I’m sorry I said something horrible, I shouldn’t have said that” Arisa apologized.

Kasumi then smiled at her, eyes beaming with joy and she kissed Arisa on the cheek, Arisa laughed and poked her on the forehead, “Don’t you have anything to say to me?”

Kasumi made a zipping motion with her fingers through her mouth making Arisa roll her eyes, “You can talk to me now.”

“I’m sooo sorry I ate all the pudding you saved up, I was so hungry I didn’t even bother asking” Kasumi apologized a big smile plastered on her face.

“Besides, if you want to eat something sweet, I’m right here you know,” Kasumi slyly said and winked, earning herself a disgusted look from Arisa.

“You’re banned from talking again.” Arisa deadpanned as she pushed Kasumi off her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Arisa on a lazy Saturday when Kasumi suddenly asks a weird question.

The faint melody of music coming out from Kasumi’s earphone and humming fill Arisa’s basement, with an occasional sound of a page being flipped from Arisa’s book. The couple is nestled on the couch with Kasumi laying on Arisa’s lap listening to music, while her partner is reading a novel. 

“Hey, Arisa,” Called Kasumi, removing one of her earbuds from her ears, music still loudly playing.

“Yes?” Arisa answered casually, knowing full well the next few sentences are gonna be weird. Because every time Kasumi removes her earbuds to stop listening to music it’s never for anything normal.

“Do you think we can redo our first meeting?” 

There it is.

Kasumi got up and sat up straight, meeting Arisa’s gaze head-on, determination, and wonder in her eyes. Arisa let out a sigh, it was hard to not humor her when she has those eyes, especially when there isn’t anyone else in the room to be embarrassed to. 

“Where did this come from?” 

“I was just thinking maybe our first meeting was a bit, weird?” 

“You were thinking? Wow!” Arisa replied sarcastically, a smug smile creeping on her face. 

“Arisaa~ you think our first meeting is a bit weird, isn’t it? Don’t you want a more normal one?” Kasumi said as she pouted. 

Arisa thought back and replayed the scene where they had first met. It was at a dusty warehouse full of junk, Kasumi was committing a crime by breaking and entering, and the first thing she did was point a weapon at Kasumi. ‘Huh, that is kinda weird.’ 

Being around Kasumi for so long, the weird had become such normalcy in her life that she needed to actually think back to see that their meeting wasn’t exactly conventional. She never thought much about it, but looking at it now, she feels like that’s a special moment only the two of them can have. Yes, it was weird, but it was unforgettable, a special memory that she would never trade for the most normal, mundane meeting. 

“I-I think it’s fine,” she shyly said, getting the attention of her partner. 

“You don’t want to change anything?” 

“I think our meeting was s-special. Something only we can have” Arisa quietly muttered, hoping that Kasumi won’t catch her whole sentence. That was proven wrong when she suddenly felt Kasumi tackle her into a hug.

“Ugh, Kasumi get off me!” 

“Do you mean it?” Kasumi asked in a low voice. Face still hidden in Arisa’s shoulder.

That caught Arisa off guard, ‘why is she being so reserved’, “Of course I do, you idiot, I won’t ever trade that with anything.” Arisa said sincerely while still trying to snake her away out of Kasumi’s hug. 

Kasumi finally let go, she looked at Arisa with a genuine smile, without a trace of sadness in her eyes. Arisa smiled and pat the girl’s head, making her let out a purr like sound. They stayed like that for a little bit before reverting to their original position, with Kasumi laying on Arisa’s lap. They sat in silence for a bit before Arisa started asking Kasumi a question.

“What brought this on? This isn’t like you.” 

Kasumi looked to the side, her eyes mellowing a little bit and her smile no longer present. “I just thought you’d want a more normal, you know, experience.” 

“And why did you think that?” 

“I just felt like I’d been dragging you along to do too many weird things with me.” 

Arisa let out an amused scoff, “You’ve only thought of this now? After we’ve known each other for 2 whole years?” 

Kasumi looked back up and stuck out her tongue, ” You’re rubbing off on me.”

They both let out a laugh. after they both calmed down, Kasumi started again, “I just wanted so in the future when people ask you how you met me, you wouldn’t have to say when I attempted to steal your guitar or anything like that.” 

Arisa was touched, even when Kasumi was being weird, it was for her sake. She truly felt blessed to have a girlfriend like Kasumi, even though she won’t openly admit to it. 

She leaned down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on her forehead. Kasumi widened her eyes in shock but immediately softens her expression when Arisa goes in for another kiss, this time on the lips.

They broke apart to catch their breath, Kasumi grabbed Arisa’s ear closer and whispered, “I think I’m ready to commit another break and entry,” 

Arisa’s face lights up red, she stands Kasumi up and points at the door, “Lock the doors, I don’t want Rimi walking in on us again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa, Kasumi, and sleepy nights

Arisa shuffled around the bed until she couldn’t take it anymore. Finally, she opened her eyes and accepted that she won’t be falling back asleep anytime soon. She looked up at the ceiling for a bit before rolling to her side, looking at her partner still sleeping soundly, with strands of hair covering her face. She moved closer to her, resting on her elbow and silently observing Kasumi’s sleeping face. Her face was calm and peaceful, no traces of her usual cheeriness. 

‘Cute’ 

Arisa poked Kasumi’s nose, the girl scrunched up her face a bit and tried to swat her fingers of her nose. ‘She’s like a cat, so adorable,’ Arisa thought to herself as she lost herself looking at her girlfriend. Seeing Kasumi with her hair down every day is something she considers to be a gift. Sure, even if she wasn’t Kasumi’s girlfriend, she would still be able to see her hair down from time to time. But being able to live together and see her hair down on a daily basis is something else entirely. 

“Mngh... A-Arisa..” Kasumi mumbled. 

Sleep talking seemed to be one of Kasumi’s traits that only she knows about. The things she talks about ranges from asking Saaya for food, to not so appropriate talks regarding Arisa. Mostly her sleep talking is either goofy or horny but sometimes, it shows her inner sadness that she rarely shows to anyone, even to Arisa. Right now though, she’s just glad her name is the one that comes out, because it’s usually followed up by something silly. 

“Ehehe...Pretty~” She sleepily sang out, earning herself a snort from Arisa. 

‘Dork.’ 

She giggled to herself silently as her girlfriend is now sleeping with a huge grin on her face. She scooched in closer to see Kasumi’s face better. She scanned her partners features and smiled fondly at them. Arisa never would have imagined being able to get a single friend in high school, and she was ready to face a life of solitude. But no, life had other plans for her when Kasumi waltzed into it and decided to make a mess out of her lonely routine. 

Honestly, she was grateful for it. 

Her body kept getting closer to Kasumi without her even noticing it, by the time she did her was only inches away from Kasumi. Her heart skipped a few beats and her face reddened a bit. She closed her eyes and gave Kasumi’s cheek a kiss. She pulled back a bit and let out a long breath. Even though they’ve been living together for a while now, kissing Kasumi while she was asleep is still something that always gets Arisa’s nerves. 

Arisa suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, she looked up and saw Kasumi with eyes half-open, wearing a sleepy smile, “You missed.” 

Without warning, Kasumi drew closer and their lips met, it was only for a short moment but she could feel the same feeling she gets every time they kiss. 

‘I love you’

They both separate and settle down, Kasumi letting out a big yawn, blinking over and over until she finally regained full consciousness. “Did I wake you?” She asked. 

“No, you know how I am. Did I?” 

Kasumi smiled, “Well, maybe you did. How about you make it up to me?” 

She pulled Arisa closer and went in for a hug, burying her face in Arisa’s chest. The action took the blonde by surprise at first but she quickly accommodated her girlfriend by stroking her head while she uses her chest as a pillow. 

“I’m in heaven~,” Kasumi said with her face buried in Arisa’s chest.

Arisa giggled both from the sensation and the way Kasumi is acting, “Pff- Don’t do that, it tickles.” 

Kasumi looked up and gave Arisa a smug smile, “Your fault for being so comfortable.” 

Arisa let out and amused smile, she leaned in and planted a kiss on Kasumi’s head, “Well if it’s so comfortable then get your ass to sleep. You have an important meeting with Tae tomorrow morning right?” 

“I completely forgot about that!” 

They both let out a laugh and finally settled in, sharing their good nights for a second time. Kasumi quickly fell back asleep. Arisa looked down to see her girlfriend comfortably sleeping on her chest, ‘This is going to be a pain tomorrow but it’s so gonna be worth it.’

She leaned in and gave Kasumi’s forehead a light peck, “Sleep tight Starlight,” She whispered before following Kasumi to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi, Arisa, and breakfast

“I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!” A voice boomed through the house followed by heavy footsteps.

The blonde who’s currently cooking rolled her eyes and let out an amused sigh. She put out the fire and left the kitchen, grabbing the brunette by the collar the moment she went down the stairs.

“Arisa! Let me go! I’m late for work!” 

Arisa gave Kasumi a smug look and pointed at the clock hanging on the wall. It shows that the current time is 7.30 in the morning. Kasumi squinted her eyes and stared down the clock like a hawk. She took out her phone to see that her home screen clock read 9.30. 

She took her eyes off her phone and has it set on the girl in front of her, standing with a smug and proud look on her face. “You did this,” Kasumi said in a deadpan voice. 

“I most certainly did. Imagine if I didn’t, you’d still be on your ass right now.” She stated matter of factly. 

“You shouldn’t have done that! I still needed my rest for today!” Kasumi snapped raising her voice at Arisa.

Kasumi was annoyed, she was about to have an important meeting with the members of Roselia in her studio today, she needed all the rest she can get. She was about to raise her voice at her girlfriend again but she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. It was the smell of food from the kitchen, something she hadn’t smelled in so long due to her increasing workload in the studio. 

She took her focus off from the kitchen and into Arisa. No longer smug, she now wears a more shy and guilty expression as if she has something to say, 

“I thought you could have a good meal before your meeting,” She said in a quiet voice, It took a moment before she continued and asked, “I-it’s also been a while since we had breakfast together, right?” 

It took a moment for Kasumi to process that if Arisa’s up by this time and already has food going in the kitchen, she must have woken up way earlier than she’s used to. Not to mention she wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of cooking things so early in the morning. All that just to be able to have breakfast together? Her earlier annoyance was instantly replaced with warmth. 

“L-look, I’m sorry I-” 

Arisa was cut short by Kasumi’s surprise hug. If she wasn’t trained at taking this for 5 years the two of them might have toppled over onto the floor. She quickly returned the hug before letting go and made her way back to the kitchen. 

Kasumi made her way to the dining table and sipped the coffee that Arisa had prepared for her, with sugar and a ton of milk. She slurps the drink in one go, making Arisa laugh from hearing how fast she was drinking. 

After a few minutes, Arisa finished cooking and served both their portions on the table. It was a traditional Japanese breakfast with tamagoyaki, rice, and miso soup. It was a simple breakfast but the girl in front of her is what made the dish special. 

Kasumi started with the miso soup, she did a small slurp and was greeted with a nice and hearty salty flavor. Next, she moved for her tamagoyaki, the moment she put it in her mouth her taste buds were attacked by the flavor of a perfectly cooked egg, with something special she can never name even after eating so much of the egg. 

“Do you like it?” Arisa asked with her food untouched. 

“I wuv it!” Kasumi said with a mouthful of rice and eggs. 

Arisa’s face beamed, but she quickly reverted to her normal face before digging into her food. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After 30 minutes, they finally finish eating. Arisa took the plates to the sink while Kasumi lay motionless on her chair, stomach full from eating too much. 

Arisa came back with two glasses of tea and set it down on the table. “Don’t fall asleep now, you still have work.” 

“Why did you have to cook so well then, ugh I’m so full.” 

Arisa blushed at the sudden compliment, she quickly slid the glass of tea across the table spilling some in the process. Kasumi took a sip of the tea and exhaled loudly after, “Even the tea you make is great! My wife is so perfect!” 

When Kasumi realized what she had said her eyes went wide with realization. She looked up at Arisa, her face is so red you can make a ketchup bottle out of it. 

“Girlfriend! I meant girlfriend!” Kasumi stuttered and flailed her hands around, only making Arisa blush even more. Her face was now as red as her partners and she looked down to avoid her gaze. 

“I-I wouldn’t mind,” Arisa said in a really quiet whisper. 

Kasumi snapped her neck so fast she could have broken it, she stared at Arisa so hard her eyes might have fallen out of its socket, could she have heard that right? 

“W-what did you just say?” 

“I said,” Arisa paused and took a deep breath, “I wouldn’t mind.” 

Kasumi’s head was now spinning. She did not just say that did she, “Wouldn’t mind what?” 

“I wouldn’t mind being your fucking wife, you dumbass! Don’t make me spell it out like that.” 

Arisa screamed and immediately looked down after, face somehow redder than before. Kasumi also had a stare down at the floorboard, not being able to process that they basically just had a proposal on their dining room.

She was about to say something when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. She took it out and saw a text message from Lisa, ‘Hey Kasumi! Just wanted to let you know we’ll be arriving at the studio in an hour, we’ll see you soon!” 

“I have to go,” 

“Okay, I’ll see you off then, come on.” 

She picked up her guitar and made her way to the doorway. She put on her shoes and did another check of what she’s supposed to have on her. After she’s done, she made her way to the door.

“I’m off-” 

She was cut short by a hand grabbing her arm, she looked back to see Arisa looking at her. She stopped and turned around to face her, “What is it, Ari?” 

“You forgot something.” 

Kasumi smiled and pulled Arisa into a hug, meeting their lips together in a short but passionate kiss, “I wouldn’t mind having you as my wife too, Arisa.” She said calmly, happy that she was able to give Arisa an answer she was expecting. 

“Wh-wh-what are you saying, you idiot!” Arisa screamed while slamming Kasumi’s face with the wallet she was holding. 

“Don’t say something that embarrassing in the morning! Just go already!” Arisa pushed Kasumi out the door and slammed it shut, curling into a ball and covering her face.  
Kasumi was in a daze, she stared back and forth the door and her wallet. After she’s finally able to leave her trance she walked over to the door and shouted, “I’m off!” 

She waited for a bit before the door finally opened, revealing only Arisa’s red face, “Come back safe,” She whispered before shutting the door. 

She walked until she was on the street and took out her phone to call Tae. “O-Tae! Hey, can I ask you to be responsible for Roselia today? Just this once, pleaseee.” 

“You don’t mind? Yay! You’re the best, thank you!” 

After the phone call, she made her way to the mall, stopping herself when she’s in front of the store with a sign that says, ‘Jewelry Store’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! This one is longer than I anticipated but this is still such a blast to write. Enjoy and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also ideas are welcome please I'm in need of inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa has a dream about meeting her older self

Arisa is looking at the menu while sneaking peeks at the blonde figure in front of her, currently sipping her orange juice. The person in front of her is a woman in her 20’s, wearing a plaid dress on top of a dark green shirt. She wore glasses and has a hair accessory on her bangs, a hair accessory that looks exactly like hers. The blonde has purple eyes and has a similar build to Arisa, only a little bit taller. If people didn't know better people might think they're sisters or maybe they're the same person.

That’s because they are the same person.

Someway, somehow, Arisa is now having lunch with her older self. She doesn’t know if this is real or a dream, but at this point, she’s just going with the flow with whatever her older self wants to do. While eyeing the menu, she tries to recall how she was able to be in this position.

She suddenly woke up in the middle of a park, panicked, she ran out of the park until she bumped into a lady carrying groceries. She made the lady drop her groceries and she rushed to help, and when she finished the two of them realized that the two of them had too much of a resemblance to be considered normal. The lady then asked Arisa for her name, she answered, the lady laughed and answered, ‘Same.’ 

Now here she is. 

“Are you ready to order now Ari-chan?” 

She flinched at how she was called. Never once in her life has she ever been referred to as ‘Ari-chan’ by anyone. She blushed and choose the item that sounded like the best on the menu, “I’ll have the omelette rice with pork cutlets.”

Her older self laughed, she waved for a waiter to come and ordered, “Two omelette rice with pork cutlet please, oh, and make them a set, thank you.” the older girl finished ordering and winked Arisa, “You just found your favorite food. Good choice Ari-chan.”

“Can you please stop calling me that.” 

“It’s weird if I call you anything else right?” 

Arisa thought about it. It’s true it would be awkward to call her talking partner her own name, she wouldn’t want to inconvenience her older self, so being called a name that she’s never been called before would be less awkward for both of them. and the one person that would know what name she’s never been called would be, well, herself. 

“What should I call you then?” Arisa asked her older self.

The older girl put a hand on her chin and closed her eyes, “Hmmm, how about,” She opened her eyes and shot Arisa a mischievous look, “Onee-san.”

“Wha-” before she could let out another word, her older self already had a finger on her mouth to stop her. 

“Be honest. You’ve always wanted a sister, no? Besides, with this, you can be a little AND a big sister at the same time,” 

“Fine,” Arisa conceded, it doesn’t look like she’ll be able to win in any arguments with her any time soon, ‘Well she is me after all.’ 

“Well?” 

“Wait a sec,” Arisa took a deep breath and imagined what her ideal little sister would be like.

“Nee-chan! I love you!” She said in a higher pitch than usual, doing her best impression of a little sister. 

The older girl spat out some of her drink back into the cup, a massive blush on her face. Arisa laughed and broke out of her little sister act, “I guess some things never change huh,” 

“Whose fault do you think that is?” The older girl retorted while wiping her mouth.

Arisa was about to come up with another retort, but the waiter came with their order. The waitress set down their order on the table, as soon as the meal is set her older self quickly got to eating her food. She took a bite of her food and her mouth was met with all the right flavor all at once. She quickly wolfed down her food like her life depended on it. Before she knew it she had already finished her food, and her older self just stared at her, dumbfounded and amused. With a blush on her face she wiped her face clean, “Thank you for the meal.” 

The older girl laughed lightly and finished her meal normally while Arisa just awkwardly watches. when she’s down to about half the portion, she slid her plate over to Arisa, “Finish it, I know you’re still hungry.” 

“T-thanks sis,” She said while slowly eating her food, making sure she’s eating like a normal person. 

All the while the older Arisa is still blushing from being a big sister, “I-it’s no problem, Ari, I know you’re still hungry. Besides, I need to watch my figure,” She said while shooting her younger self a warm smile. Her younger self returned the smile and they spent the rest of their dinner in comfortable quiet, something the two blondes appreciate. 

She finished eating and made conversation with her older self. The older self asked her about where from the past is she from, they shared the exact same memory and laughed every time they relate to a funny moment that happened in the past. 

“Rimi’s still mad about that to this day.” Her older self joked, still laughing.

“Really? That’s so unlike her.” Arisa said in between laughs. 

After telling each other stories, they both calmed down and Arisa finally asked the question she was meaning to ask all along. “How’s Kasumi?” 

Her older self’s face went through a few emotions in a few seconds before it stopped at a sad expression. ‘Oh no.’ 

“S-she’s, fine, I guess.” 

Arisa just looked down, gripping her skirt and trying to hold back her tears. Kasumi is never ‘fine’ she would never ‘guess’. Something bad must have happened between the two of them that could make her older self talk about Kasumi like this. 

“Out with it.” She said surprisingly assertive. 

“She’s our-, no, my ex-girlfriend.” Her older self admitted defeat. 

Arisa widened her eyes in shock, tears free-falling from her eyes. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Their relationship won’t last? Nothing but a silly high school romance that ends just like anyone would expect is that all their relationship meant. All the promises, memories and song they’ve made, would all of that just amount to another sad memory she would look back to when she’s older. 

She felt a hand run through her head, she broke out of her trance to see her older self looking at her sadly. She lets her older self comfort her until she’s able to calm down herself. 

“It’s us wasn’t it?” 

Her older self stayed quiet for a bit before nodding, “Please, be honest. For the both of us.” 

Arisa nodded, determined to keep her relationship going, “I will.” 

Her older self gave her a reassuring smile, “Relax I’m just ki-”

Before she could finish hearing what her older self had to say, she felt her body being shaken. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but the face in front of her isn’t her older self, but Kasumi, shaking her awake. 

-

“Arisa! Arisa! Are you okay?” Kasumi called out to her panicked. 

“Huh? Wha?” 

“You were crying in your sleep! Are you okay?” 

She tried to remember what she was dreaming about, and the only words that echoed were, ‘Please, be honest. For the both of us.’ Then it hit her. The memory of the dream became so vivid and she was kicked awake. 

She looked at Kasumi in the eyes and planted a desperate kiss on her lips. Kasumi was surprised and tried to break off from Arisa, she managed to be free for a bit to catch her breath, “Arisa, wa-” her mouth was instantly shut with Arisa’s kiss, this time she reciprocated her kiss. 

After a good minute of making out they finally separated, out of breath and hazy they rested their forehead on top of each other, and they looked at each other in the eyes. 

“I love you,” Arisa whispered, taking Kasumi by surprise. “I love you with all my heart, you’re the star of my life,” she said louder. 

“Arisa,” Kasumi said softly, touched by her girlfriend's sincerity. 

“Don’t ever leave me, please.” Arisa pleaded quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

Kasumi was taken aback by that. Did she dream that they weren’t together? That was so different from the dream she had this morning. She put her hands around Arisa’s head and pulled her into a hug, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You promise?” 

“On a thousand random stars,” Kasumi said earnestly. 

They were about to share another kiss when a voice suddenly called out in the room, “My god they are so cute together.” Tae offhandedly commented.

“Ahaha, O-Tae, not so loud they might hear us.” Saaya chimed in. 

“M-maybe we should give them some space,” Rimi added, face blushing madly. 

Arisa realized she wasn’t asleep in her bedroom. She was asleep on her couch in her basement, she dozed off while waiting for the rest of them to come. She pushed Kasumi out of the hug and stood up trying to clear the situation. But it was too late since the three of them had quickly made their way to the stairs and they were gone.

She dropped back to the couch, face scarlet from the sheer embarrassment she has to deal with later on. Confessing her whole heart to Kasumi alone was embarrassing enough and she had done it in front of everyone from the band.

“I tried to warn you,” Kasumi consoled.

She buried her face in her hands and started screaming in embarrassment and frustration, while Kasumi draw circles on her back. After she got it out of her system, she rested her head in Kasumi’s shoulder, wanting to enjoy their time alone. Kasumi complied and put her hand on Arisa’s shoulder and rested her head on Arisa’s. 

“Why were you crying?” 

“I-I had a dream where I met my older self and long story short she said that you were my ex.” She paused, “That made me feel really awful, she said to be more honest so that I don’t lose you.” She finished. 

Kasumi looked with a curious expression, “I had the exact same dream! I met my older self too!” 

“Did you?” Arisa skeptically asked. 

“Yep! She woke me up and had me go eat lunch with her. We talked about all sorts of stuff and she won’t shut up about you.” 

“I’m not your ex in your dream?” 

“Well, technically you kind of are my ex-girlfriend? Since you were my fiance in my dream after all.” 

Arisa’s mouth gaped open in realization, “That bitch.”

“A-Arisa?” 

“Kasumi move, I’m going back to sleep,” She pushed Kasumi to the edge to the sofa and Arisa laid her head on Kasumi’s lap. “Help me fall asleep,” 

Kasumi still confused but complying, stroked Arisa’s head while humming her a lullaby. Not long after, Arisa quickly fell back asleep with an angry expression on her face. ‘Well, I guess this is fine.’ Kasumi thought to herself, as she snapped a picture of her sleeping girlfriend and sent it over to the popipa group chat.

-

Arisa and Kasumi were bundled under the kotatsu, cuddling each other for warmth while the tv plays whatever is on. “You had the same dream as me?” Kasumi asked Arisa curious.

“Yep, met younger me and took her to eat at our usual place,” Arisa said as she took a sip from her glass of hot chocolate. 

“Huh, did you say anything to her?” 

Arisa looked a bit sheepish and smiled, “I may have caused a misunderstanding.” 

“Ohhh~ When did my Arisa get so tricky,” Kasumi teased. 

Arisa rolled her eyes and poked her partner on her sides, “You. Rubbed off on me.” 

“Ahahaha, stop you know I’m ticklish there,” Kasumi laughed. “Payback!” she suddenly jumped Arisa and tackled her down to the floor. She tickled Arisa’s sides until she tugged her sleeves signaling defeat. Arisa looked up to a smug Kasumi and gave her fiance a quick peck on the lips. 

“I’m never leaving you,” Kasumi whispered. 

“You better not,” Arisa murmured as she pulled her lover into a deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit different, I suddenly came up with it in the middle of the night and I really wanted to write it lmao, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Future Arisa's design is inspired by an old fanart I found on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/BocZbI6gc9F/


	7. Chapter 7

“K-Kasumi, wait, please,” Arisa huffed as she tried to stop the brunette from making out with her. 

Kasumi did not answer and pushed on, pinning Arisa down and planting, even more, kisses on her lips. 

“They’ll hear us!” She hissed, making sure she’s not being louder than she already is. 

Kasumi stopped her kisses, her grip still strong, she leaned to Arisa’s ear, “You better be quiet then,” She answered in a hoarse voice, instantly making Arisa soak herself. 

Without missing a beat she went back to indulging herself, not batting an eye that they were only a room away from their friends who were already sleeping in her bedroom. She kept going, invading every little space of Arisa’s mouth, leaving nothing untouched while Arisa struggled to keep herself together. 

Arisa was able to keep herself composed until she felt a hand going under her pajamas, she widened her eyes and kneed Kasumi on the stomach making her let go of her grip. Arisa pushed her away a little bit, but she can’t get loose from Kasumi being on top of her.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked, trying her best to control her ragged breathing. 

“I-I can’t take this anymore!” Kasumi snapped. 

“H-huh?” Arisa was taken aback. She knew Kasumi is a touchy person, but she’s not a horny dog that has an uncontrollable drive, ‘we just did it yesterday too, what’s going on with her?’ 

“I don’t want to keep our relationship secret anymore!” She said in a hushed tone, eyes glistening with tears. 

“Huh?” 

“I looked up for the meaning of the song we practiced today.” 

“Which one?” 

“The one that got you hot and bothered” 

‘Oh’ 

Romeo and Cinderella. She didn’t know how they ended up singing that song. Saaya said it as a joke but somehow Tae and Kasumi liked how the song sounded like, and not until the practice was over did they realize what the song meant. 

“What’s up with it? What brought this on?” She asked, while still trying to get Kasumi off her.

“I don’t want our relationship to end like Romeo and Cinderella,” She said, hands tightening her grip on Arisa’s sleeve. 

“Huh?” 

“In the song, the girl and the boy were in a relationship together, but they kept it a secret,” She explained, “They wanted to be happy forever but it ended up being a mess for everyone, and I don’t want that to happen to us.” She finished.

‘I’m pretty sure the song is about having sex, how did she come up with that conclusion.’ She thought to herself, what sort of bizarre thing did she read online that made her come up with this sort of nonsense? 

“And what made you do this?” She said, pointing at Kasumi’s hand that’s been nesting in her thighs for quite some time. 

“The song got me going now that I knew what it meant hehe,” She giggled, a light pink forming on her face. 

‘I fucking knew it’ 

“But seriously though,” she mumbled and got off from Arisa, “I don’t think keeping our relationship a secret is a good thing.” She finished, hugging her arms. 

Arisa widened her eyes, she got up and sat face to face with Kasumi, she had never once realized the weight of keeping their relationship a secret. She was the one that wanted to keep it that way, to make sure that their relationship with PoPiPa doesn’t change. That’s what she told Kasumi, but the truth is she was just afraid that they would be rejected. What if, by the smallest chance that they feel creeped out, and the band fell apart because of that. She doesn’t want that, no. 

She wanted to be with the band, and she wanted to be with the one she loves, and the fear of even losing one of them is something that hurts to imagine. She wanted the perfect love story, and she doesn’t even want the possibility of a bad ending existing, she wanted to be Cinderella. 

But looking at Kasumi with tears leaking from her eyes, hugging herself, made her chest feel tight, it hurt. No amount of good endings for her is worth it if even by a little bit Kasumi is hurting. She stroked one of Kasumi’s cheek and brought them closer, she gave her a short kiss and rested their foreheads together. 

“I want to stop lying to everyone, it hurts me every time we have to say nothing is going on between us,” She muttered. 

“Then we’ll tell them,” Arisa smiled, drawing circles on Kasumi’s cheek with her thumb, “As soon as we can, we’ll tell them that we’re together,” 

“Arisa!” Kasumi beamed, tackling Arisa down. 

“U-Uwah!” She yelped, catching both of them from falling off the couch. 

Arisa enjoyed Kasumi’s warmth, for a while until she felt her hand being pinned down again. Suddenly, Kasumi was on top of her, a mischievous look on her face.

“There’s something I wanna try,” Kasumi said in a low voice as she licked her lips. 

She leaned in closer to Arisa’s ear, she blew into it and whispered in a husky voice, “Show me everything.” 

An ungodly strength came over Arisa, she freed herself from Kasumi’s grip and in an instant reversed their position. Now it was Kasumi looking up to see Arisa red as a tomato with crazy eyes pinning her down with strength she didn’t know Arisa was capable of. 

“A-Arisa?” Kasumi asked, sweating from the sudden development. 

Arisa leaned down and did the same thing she did, making Kasumi gasp, “You first,” She whispered, tracing her hands over Kasumi’s hips. 

“W-wait! What about the others!” Kasumi said, desperate to stop Arisa’s horny overdrive. 

“You better be quiet then,” She replied in a coy tone, followed by shutting Kasumi’s lips with her own. 

Kasumi felt all of her strength drain from her body as she let Arisa do what she pleased. ‘Well, I guess this is my own fault’ was the last rational thought she had before she showed everything to Arisa. 

-

The next morning, they were met with Saaya and Rimi who had eyebags and dark circles under their eyes, glaring daggers at Kasumi and Arisa. The two of them just awkwardly sat in front of the two, face blushing like mad, still remembering the thing the two did the night before. 

“W-where’s O-Tae?” Arisa asked with a big smile on her face, trying to break the tension.  
“She went out for a run,” Rimi answered tiredly. 

“O-oh, all right” 

The four of them sat in silence, with Kasumi tugging on Arisa’s sleeve, from time to time asking for an okay to tell them the news. Arisa dropped her shoulders and sighed, finally caving in from the pressure from three sides she started, “Rimi, Saaya, There’s something we have to tell you.” 

“I wonder what it could be,” Saaya mused. 

“The truth is we-”

“WE’RE DATING!” Kasumi screamed, cutting off Arisa and making the three of them wince from the noise. 

“We’ve been together for a month now, and we’re so sorry we kept it from you guys,” She went on. 

“Wow what a surprise,” Saaya sarcastically said. 

“I never would have guessed,” Rimi followed, with a bored tone. 

“Huh? You guys knew?” Kasumi asked, tilting her head. 

“We heard,” They answered in unison. 

“From who?” Arisa asked, slamming the table and standing up. 

Rimi took a swig of her hot chocolate, and said “I was about to get a glass of water last night from the fridge, but it seemed like I wasn’t the only one thirsty last night so I went back to the room.” 

Saaya took a sip of her tea, and said “I just wanted to say, please be considerate of others, especially at night, since you two are very,” She paused and took a second to think, “Vocal.” 

Arisa was stunned from the realization that they had heard them, meanwhile, Kasumi was beet red, and looking down on the floor, “We’re sorry,” She apologized, without making eye contact. 

“I’m back!” Tae suddenly barged in, breathing ragged and body glistening with sweat. 

“Hmm? What’s going on here?” 

The couple couldn’t get a word out since they’re overwhelmed by embarrassment, and Rimi is out cold sleeping on the table. Saaya smiled and answered Tae, “Nothing is going on right now O-Tae, but Arisa and Kasumi have something to say to you later on.” 

“Oh, yeah sure thing, let me take a shower first,” She said while taking gulps from her water bottle. 

She quickly left the room to get her stuff and just after she had left the room, she peeked her head back into the room and said, “Arisa, I think your house is haunted, I heard some really nasty moaning last night, there might be an evil spirit,” and with that, she was out on her way to the bathroom. 

Saaya burst out laughing, waking up Rimi. Kasumi buried her face with her hands, and Arisa just sat there staring at nothing. 

“Looks like you got the happy ending didn’t you miss Cinderella?” Saaya teased while poking Arisa’s cheeks, getting no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA HERE IT IS ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE POSTED KASUARI. 
> 
> Here it is guys! I hope you guys enjoy this, cause I got a few more planned up. As always thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Arisa moving to a new apartment

“Just one more!” Arisa heaved as she dropped the last box from the moving truck. She looked around the room full of boxes and sighed, she still needed to unbox everything. Imagining the workload made her more tired and she leaned her back to a nearby wall and collapsed on the floor. 

“Arisa, I got everything settled and the delivery men are on their way out- Whoa! Arisa are you okay?” She scrambled to Arisa, trying to get her up from the floor. 

“Tired, water,” She groaned, while still gasping for air. 

Kasumi nodded furiously and made a break for one of the boxes, she opened and took it apart and threw away a few pairs of clothes before closing it and going for another box. After a few more flying stuff she finally managed to find the right box and took out a pair of glass mugs. 

“Here!” Kasumi handed one to Arisa, and she finished the water in a single gulp. Before Kasumi could offer her another glass she snatched the cup and finished it with the same speed, letting out a satisfied sound after being rehydrated. 

“Do you want some more?” 

“I’m fine thanks, just sit over here,” Arisa said, patting the empty spot next to her. 

Kasumi complied and took a seat next to her. As soon as she sat down, Arisa’s head was fast on her shoulder, “Arisa?” 

“I’m tired,” She whispered, rubbing her head on Kasumi, like a cat asking to be pet. 

Kasumi smiled, she patted her head and indulged her, and the face she made seemed to melt all of Kasumi’s fatigue away, “There, there, we’re at the last stretch so let’s hang in there!” 

“I don’t want to do it anymore,” Arisa sulked. 

Kasumi gave a quick kiss on Arisa’s head and smiled, “Then we don’t have to, I know you’re tired and I had the moving company get the bed ready for us, we can sleep now if you want.” 

Arisa smiled and gave Kasumi a quick kiss on the cheek before settling back on her shoulder and taking her hand, “Let’s stay like this a little bit longer.” 

The two of them shared the new quiet of their apartment together. The only sound being with them is the bustling of the city outside, and the winds blowing into their brand new home. Arisa looked at her hand, intertwined with Kasumi, with a silver sheen standing out on Arisa’s ring finger. She looked at it and smiled, memories from their wedding days flooded her memory. From the moment she woke up to the moment she slept with Kasumi as wife and wife for the first time is a memory she won’t be forgetting in her lifetime. 

Kasumi noticed where her gaze was on and smiled fondly, giving Arisa a quick kiss on the lips before standing up, while still holding her hand.

“Come on, you look sleepy and I don’t want to carry you off the floor. It’s just a few steps away.” 

Arisa let out a groan and begrudgingly stood up from her comfortable floor and the two of them headed to their new bedroom. They practically fell on the pillowy heaven that is leagues softer than the floor, and Arisa could’ve sworn she slept for a whole second after she landed on the bed. Arisa would have fallen asleep instantly if not for the girl that is still holding her hand. Looking at her, with loving eyes she didn’t know she deserved, with a voice as beautiful as an angel, and a radiance brighter than any other star. Oh, she could look at her all day. 

“Arisa! Arisa hey!” Kasumi called, snapping her out of her daydream. 

“W-what? What is it?” 

“You were dozing off again, were you that tired? Why didn’t you leave the boxes to me? You could have just handled the business with the moving company.” 

Arisa let go of Kasumi’s hand and faced away from Kasumi, “It’s one of those days you know? I just don’t feel like talking to anyone else but you today.” 

Kasumi made an ‘oh’ face. She knew well that Arisa tends to have those episodes, but she couldn’t tell just yet when she has it. She inched in closer and hugged Arisa from behind and kissed the nape of her neck. 

“It’s all right, but tell me next time okay? We’re gonna spend the rest of our lives together so don’t be afraid to tell me anything.” 

Arisa turned to face Kasumi and hugged her back, comfortably nestling on her chest she started to mumble. 

“My ears are up here” 

“I said,” Arisa looked away for a moment and looked back, “I love you.” 

Kasumi smiled and kissed her, “I love you too.” 

They hold each other tight, Arisa was already on the brink of sleep when suddenly Kasumi shakes her awake, “What is it now?” 

“Did you mean it when you said that you didn’t want to meet anyone else but me today?” 

“Yes. Why?” 

“Not even Rimi?” 

Arisa sighed and went back to hugging her wife, “When is she coming?” sounding more annoyed than she intended.

“I can always tell her to come tomorrow,” Kasumi said apologetically.

“It’s fine, Rimi’s an exception, just get over and help me get to sleep.” Arisa grabbed one of Kasumi’s arms and tossed it around her shoulder. 

Kasumi smiled and put her hands around her wife, falling to sleep not soon after in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it's been a while since I updated this so here you go! I had a lot of inspo after replaying some old games so here you go! Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
